My Accidental Happily Ever After
by Diamondb29
Summary: The Reds and Blues have a bonding party? Juliet can sing? How bout Gnomeo? Anymore surpirses? Find out read and review! Story better than summary! Told in Gnomeo's P.O.V almost nothing like the movie!
1. Prologue

**My second story even though I'm not finished the first one ;). But anyway please review like I've said I'm new at this. This is going to be more like Romeo and Juliet: P.**

**Prologue,**

**What if there was a prince of the Red and Blue Gnomes? What if the Prince got sick of the Rivalry? What if the Prince decides to take action? Who is the Prince? Read and Review to find out! This time they didn't meet across the alley. Find out where and when. This time I'm not going to be such a pushover though I need at least 5 reviews for each chapter for me to keep writing. Told in Juliet's P.O.V. Coming soon to a computer screen near you ;). **


	2. Didn't see that one comin

Hey everyone you know me as Brianna 29:) this is my second chapter of my second story:) I'm so proud. Remember people I need 5 reviews to continue anonymous or not. This story is going to be almost nothing like the movie so ideas are welcome. I do not own Gnomeo and Juliet or Rocking Years By Dolly Parton and Rickey Van Shelton.

**Gnomeo' P.O.V**

This is unbelievable! Why is the Prince doing this to us! You know me as Gnomeo of the Blue garden huh well guess what?The Prince is sick of the feud so he's making us go over to the Red garden to "bond" ugh this is torture and we haven't even gotten there yet!

I was ready to punch someone. And we've been told that when Lord Red brick's daughter will be answering the gate when we get there and to be "polite." How do you be polite to a Red?

Benny was ranting to "Ugh I can't believe we have to go into the same garden as Tybalt!" He shuddered.

I shuddered as well ugh Tybalt Lord Red Brick's Nephew. "Gnomeo! We have to go over now!" My mother Lady Blue Bury shouted.

She wasn't any more eager than I was to go over there. Some things just never end and this night will be one of them.

We got ready I heard the Prince say to the Reds remember to look presentable. That's not possible for Reds.

We got to the gate and my mother unwillingly knocked. "That's your cue Juliet." I heard the Prince say "Yes your highness" I heard a small quiet but melodic voice say lightly.

"George, please hand me your fishing rod so I can open the gate." She murmured (AN I couldn't think of any other name.) then I heard a rod sling up and hit the lock and pull the door open.

"Hello." A polite voice murmured I looked up to see Lord Red Brick's daughter. She was beautiful and I knew all the other male Blues agreed by the looks on their faces.

My mother was the first to speak. "Hello" she said back louder and slightly harsh.

The girl almost cringed. But she hid the fact that she was hurt by the harshness of my mother my mother notice though and her face softened ever so slightly. "Come on in" the girl by the name of Juliet murmured.

As my mother started walking in we all followed and Juliet turned and walked correction practically danced over to her father's side. "Well what do you know the Blueberries are here" Tybalt said harshly.

"Tybalt" Juliet said firmly but quietly to her cousin looked at him "enough" she finished.

My mother smiled at the girl a small smile the girl returned it warmly almost proudly. That was a shock. "Lady Blue Bury" Lord Red Brick said. "Lord Red Brick" my mother answered.

The Prince finally spoke "okay as you all know this is a bonding night with karaoke, dancing, food and entertainment. Now don't look so tense but every teenager does have to dance with a blue and/or red depends but if you are already taken you don't have to." The Prince finished.

"Oh and I forgot to add Juliet over here has some embarrassing videos that she thought the blues would enjoy there of Tybalt." The Blues started laughing.

"Now I'm leaving so get to bonding young Juliet who I am oh so fond of will be your host for the evening so I'll hand things over to you Juliet." The Prince finished and walked out.

Juliet smiled and walked on her pedestal where there was a small microphone. "Okay listen we all know that none of us want this happening but it's the Princes orders so we have to make the best of it okay?" She asked smiling.

There were several okay's and sures and whatever's Juliet rolled her eyes "come on guys we gotta do it so we might as well have fun. Nothing? Okay then this is going to be a long night."

"Anyway so were going to start with Karaoke so any volunteers from either gardens?" She asked Dolly spoke up with her boyfriend "We will we have a song called Rocking Years." Dolly said her boyfriend stared at her. "Well then come on up."

Dolly started singing when she got up there with Ricky.

(_Dolly, _Ricky **Both)**

_I'll do anything I can_

_To make you proud to be my man_

And I'll fulfill your all your fantasiesI guess were promising a lot but for now it's all we've got

And I'll stand by you through our rocking years

(Chorus)

Rocking chairs rocking babies Rock-a-bye rock of ages side by side

**We'll be together always**

And if you'll hold me tight

_When you love me that's all I'll ask of you _**and I'll stand by you through our rocking years**

I'll be your friendI'll be your loverUntil the end they'll be no other

_Cause my heart has only room for one_

Yes I'll always love youAnd I'll always be here for youAnd I'll stand by you through our rocking years

(Repeat Chorus)

And if you hold me tight when you love me that's all

I'll ask of you

_And I'll stand by you _**through our rocking years**

**(Repeat Chorus).**

And yes I'll always love youAnd I'll always be here for you

_And I'll stand by you_** through our rocking years**

Yes I'll be hereAnd I'll stand by you through our rocking years

**Through our rocking years!**

The Crowd erupted into cheers. And Juliet ran back up "okay give the happy couple a hand!" she said enthusiastically.

Dolly smiled at her as they walked down and she smiled back. "Okay anymore volunteers?" she asked "Tybalt?" she questioned, "you can't sing you know no offense" she said.

"I know I volunteer you" Tybalt said.

**What's going to happen? What do you think should happen remember I'll update again after 5 reviews** **hopefully that will be soon review I may delete it if I think no one's reading it after about a week with only 1 or 2 reviews I'll probably delete it. So those of you who may not like the story don't read and don't ruin for the people who do like it and constructive criticism is always good from those who don't like it so review! :) And I couldn't resist doing a cliffy.**


	3. Maybe this wont be so bad

**Okay so I was a pushover this time we got 4 reviews but it's still good! I even got a review telling me to update soon which makes me happy because I'm usually the one doing that. Anyway I got a review with an idea of Gnomeo and Juliet singing together and singing Hello, Hello. I most definitely do that but not in this chapter I'm sorry but it will happen in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet or the song so close by Jeanette McCurdy.**

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

Her expression was funny. She looked at Tybalt in disbelief "umm no any other volunteers?" she asked hopefully when no one did she mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"Fine!" She said defeated. "Remember I have a draw here people that I have to choose for the duets everyone has to do one." She said avoiding the subject I was the first to talk "okay now you were gonna sing." I said making a gesture for her to get on with it. She looked at me raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Okay, okay" she said, "now I didn't write this song a friend did but I'm going to sing it."

You just keep tugging

_Pushing_

_Pulling_

_On my little heart strings_

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_Every time I see your face_

_It brings out it brings out _

_The girl in me_

_Don't know just how you did it_

_But you got me real good_

_Hook line and sinker_

_Like a knew you could_

_But you don't even notice boy I wish you would_

_I can't help myself_

_(Chorus)_

_I can't help but smile every time I see your face_

_And we've never met I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I losing my mind?_

_I think that I might be going crazy cause my heart is yours _

_To have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?_

_(End chorus)_

_I think you might be close to perfect girls you know what I mean_

_He's got a face straight out of a magazine_

_Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_I can't help myself now my secrets out_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_I wish you were mine all mine_

_Mine all mine _

_I wish you were mine all mine_

_I wish you were mine_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?_

She finished and I was dazzled all the teenage single male gnomes were staring dazzled as much as I was (every teenage gnome who wasn't related to her.)

Everyone erupted into cheers mostly to guys the girls were huffing in envy of her voice I laughed at that. Juliet blushed and said thank you a few times.

"Anyway let's continue people!" She said enthusiastically.

She was probably happy that she got such applause and that she didn't have to sing anymore. "Let's move on to the games were gonna start with truth or dare but before we do it's time for a little snack so come on the foods on a table over there." She said calmly.

We all began to walk over some running including Benny. I stayed for a minute she walked down from her pedestal but didn't go near the food table. "You coming?" I asked "hm?" she said looking up "oh" she blinked "yeah go ahead I'll be there in a minute" then she walked away to the Prince and looked at him pleasantly.

She curtsied and said something hope in her eyes music by the chipmunks was playing in the background from the house wow they picked a good night. "Yes dear Juliet" I heard the Prince say and she smiled and looked up at him gratefully. Hmm curious. _I think you love her already from when we walked in the door. _Shut up conscious.

She walked away from him what was she hiding? I started walking up to her "what was that about?" I asked "oh nothing now lets go get some food before Tybalt and Benny devour all of it" she said smiling and we started running over. I ignored the curiosity that was eating at me when she grabbed my hand when I didn't run.

She let go and my hand felt empty. _And so does your heart _you are so annoying! _Hey doing my job._ Well stop!

I walked up to the food table a few feet from it now she was already there. She got a plate and politely filled it with a few snacks I did the same only slightly more food. She walked up to a table no one was at there were three other tables that others were at all the red and blue made them look purple.

I went and sat next to her she looked up and smiled at me. "Hey" I murmured lightly "hi…. Again?" she said and laughed her musical quiet laugh.

I smiled "so why you over here by yourself?" I asked, "The quiet is just nice sometimes you know?" I understood it was nice to get away sometimes it'd be nicer with her though.

She smiled slightly "yeah, yeah I know." I said finally.

She smiled playfully suddenly before I could ask her what I wanted to ask her. "You know I'm surprised you didn't get any blueberries" she said nudging me and gesturing to my plate.

I laughed "you know I'd rather not eat something that rhymes with my last name" now she laughed.

I smiled I liked making her laugh. "So what's it like you know living here?" I asked.

"You know being the leaders daughter and all I have to be polite and in order 24/7 I have to block Tybalt out most of the time and its kinda hard having everyone think you're delicate. It's kinda like being a princess you can't really do anything and you know that soon your gonna have to take charge." She said sighing.

"So you don't like it?" I asked "no, no it's not that it's just it gets to be a bit to much sometimes." She said smiling sadly.

I was surprised she was saying all this. I smiled and moved closer to her putting my hand on hers she looked at our hands then into my eyes and the world was gone I got lost.

"Hey it'll be okay Juliet" I murmured her name "ho- how do you know my name?" She asked narrowing her eyebrows. "The Prince said it when we first got here." I said, "Oh right" she said smiling a tad embarrassed.

"Anyway, thanks for the comfort" she said smiling she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Well I have to go correction we have to go it's time to start again." She said I was dazzled she grabbed my hand and ran back to the grotto.

"Okay, who's ready for some truth or dare?" She asked when she got back on the tower. The crowd all said me. "Okay let's start my sister Ellie will start." She said.

"Okay hmmm Benny Truth or Dare?" Elli asked.

**Soooo how was it? Was it good let me know in a review remember 5 reviews for me to write another chapter I like to know someone's actually reading this. I have a list of stories you guys should check out though Unbreakable Love, Memories of the past, and much ado about Tybalt and Rosie sorry I haven't updated for Never Knew I Needed yet I will soon I promise though I may delete it. Depends on if you review that one and this one! ;) Anyway Review! What do you think Juliet's secret with the Prince is? What will happen in truth or Dare? Let me know your ideas in a (drum roll please) Review! ;) And please be nice this is 4 and a half pages it took me all of 2 hours.**


	4. Wow!

Oh my gosh! We didn't get anything good no we got 10 reviews! Awesome! You guys are the best! This is so awesome! Well I don't own anything we got some good ideas that I am definitely will use because they are ideas that I the writer wouldn't have come up with.

**Gnomeo' P.O.V  
><strong>

"Dare I'm not afraid of no Red." Benny said yikes this was probably going to get awkward.

"Okay" Elli considered then whispered in Juliet's ear. Juliet looked at her smiled and nodded.

"Benny I dare you to… Go dance with bikini gnome to the full song tonight by Neyo." Elli smirked Juliet smiled and I almost laughed until I saw Benny's glare.

That was a good dare I had to admit. Benny and Bikini Gnome danced which was hilarious. But of course I couldn't concentrate on my cousin's embarrassment because Juliet was laughing along with all of us.

What was that red doing to me? Benny finished and ran off the pedestal and sat back down while everyone was laughing at him he scowled.

"Truth or Dare Gnomeo?" He asked after the laughing stopped.

"Dare" I said simply Benny I wasn't afraid of.

"Hmm I dare you to kiss a girl Red of MY choice!" Benny said cleverly. That I wasn't expecting.

"Which one?" I asked trying not to sound you know fidgety. "Hmm… Her um Juliet is it?" Benny said.

What? Well actually… No, no Gnomeo stop thinking like that! "Uh yeah it's, it's Juliet." She said why had he brought her into this? I knew I had to so I crawled over and hesitated looking into her eyes for a second. Her expression was impossible to read.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers for about five seconds until I pulled away, _that doesn't mean you want to pull away_ didn't I tell you to go away?

Her expression was still impossible to read almost dazed. "Okay" she said finally.

"Oh okay so now you decide to talk" her sister said Juliet just looked at her and shook her head.

"Okay anyway let's move on we will now be playing a game called 'I have never' where we name something we have never done it's a good way to get to know each other." Juliet said.

Oh beautiful I get to know Tybalt her I don't mind but Tybalt? No just no. Anyway we all went around saying things that we have never done. When it finally got to Tybalt he crossed the wrong line.

"I have never watched my parent be killed." He said smirking. I glared and stood up but at the same time Juliet did as well glaring but her eyes looked sort of wet. "Tybalt I'd like to speak to you. Now!" She growled her voice no longer polite.

They walked out Tybalt smiling and Juliet hiding her hurt. We all followed and listened from behind a bush. "Tybalt enough of that!" He tried to say something I looked over and she was mad. "No don't even your crossing the wrong lines especially that one! That was my Mom and your Aunt! Now learn how to respect that! Or live your life as a disappointment to this family I've had enough Tybalt you took it to far this time." She said and walked away.

When everyone went back I followed Juliet. "Juliet!" I whisper shouted and I heard a few soft sobs.

"Juliet?" I ran and found her curled up hiding in a bush with tears running down her face. She looked up at me. "Gnomeo?" she asked her voice barely a whisper. "Hi" I murmured sitting next to her she smiled "again" she added.

I smiled but then frowned. "You lost your mom?" I asked she looked at me and nodded. "And now you're the one who has to take care of the garden?" I asked she nodded "as much as she did" she said finally her voice small.

"I know how it feels I lost my Dad when I was young I saw it happen." I murmured, "Oh Gnomeo I'm sorry" she said "for what?" I asked confused. She smiled "you're the one who keeps comforting me and you've been through the same I have and I'm not doing anything for you." She said.

She was too concerned for everything but herself. I smiled at her and shook my head "what?" She asked I smiled at her "hey you need to learn how to worry about yourself sometimes." I said she smiled. "Yeah says the guy whose here comforting the daughter of his moms arch enemy."

I rolled my eyes and looked at her getting lost in the green. She broke the gaze and put her head on my shoulder setting me free of not being able to move. She was looking around observing everything as if she had never been here. "I need to get out of this place." She said standing up. She looked back at me. "You coming?" She asked I smiled.

I got up and followed her it had gotten dark now there were people calling our names but I barely heard them. She got the fishing rod again and opened the gate.

We ran out of the garden. Together. I got a kick out of that. She grabbed my hand and started running down the fence down the alley she finally found a whole in the fence and ran through it. She pulled me through it and we got to a green house where there was a single Cupid's Arrow Orchid sitting in the ground.

The beginning of a garden. I smiled she was staring at the flower. "How'd that get there?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know but it's pretty" she laughed "are you going to miss the Red Garden at all?" I asked her.

She smiled "only certain gnomes I guess my Dad my sister Nanette that's about it." She laughed so did I.

"That's it?" I asked, "I live with Tybalt" she said looking at me. "Ohh right."

She smiled. "I used to come here with my Mom." She said looking down at the flower. "My Dad did the same." I said "Yeah I remember we ran into each other once when we were like 7!" she said laughing.

"Unbelievable I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" I exclaimed she just laughed louder.

We stayed there for about 4 hours but we knew we had to go back it was time to start karaoke again.

Juliet ran back and was on her pedestal in no time. "Okay time for karaoke… again! Anyway we have no volunteers anymore so we have to draw. Were doing the guys from the Blue Garden first no groaning." She said and put her hand in the bucket. "And the first draw is…"

**Soooo how was it? Was it good? I know Juliet totally spazzed on Tybalt but he deserved it and come on some of us would do the same thing. I got the ideas from reviewers love you guys! :) Who is it going to be? I think you can guess ;) I need 5 reviews for this chapter to keep it rolling. Review!**


	5. Never Knew I Needed

Okay I'm having so much fun writing for you guys. I couldn't wait to update so I decided to but next chap will not be updated till after 5 reviews for this chap. I'm getting a lot of support for this story thank you guys so much! I own nothing as much as I wish I did I don't even want to say it but I have to.

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

"Gnomeo!" She said! Almost laughing.

I then realized what she said. "What?" I asked "Yup come on up" there was no point in arguing. I pick a song out of the draw once I got up there and grabbed the microphone.

"I obviously didn't write this song." I said then I started.

_It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those_

_Who can easily hide_

_Don't have much money_

_But, boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house_

_Where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor_

_But then again no_

_Of a man _

_Who makes potions _

_In a traveling show_

_I know it's not much_

_But it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is Your Song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind (x2)_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is _

_When you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few verses_

_Well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's_

_Quite kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You I've forgotten_

_If they're green of they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes_

_I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is Your Song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind (x2)_

_That I put down in words_

_Just how wonderful life is \while your in the world_

_I hope you don't mind (x2)_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_While you're in the world_

I finished and received a huge applause but I was only paying attention to Juliet who was clapping and smiling. I said thank you a couple times.

I walked down and Juliet walked up she smiled at me and mouthed you were great. "Okay guys it's time for the dances" she said when she got back up there you heard the Prince but he also told me that whoever asks you to dance if you say yes they are your dance partner for all the slow dances." She said her voice rang clear. "Boys get to asking" she said laughing.

I walked up to her and asked her as a slow song came on she smiled and said yes. The song Art Of Love By Jordin Sparks.

I spun her around the grotto we were dancing sometimes calmly and sometimes I'd spin her around until she was dizzy and she'd laugh. The song ended but I still held her tight and she didn't stop me her head was on my shoulder and I secretly smiled.

I got lucky another slow song came on. Tattoo by Jordin Sparks. We keep dancing in a slow circle she lifted her head off my shoulder and locked me in her eyes they smoldered. That should be illegal!

She smiled I smiled back. "So how's the night going it's not horribly bad being here is it?" she asked hopefully her eyes wide clear.

"Eh s'not so bad" I said smiling she beamed back at me. I spun her suddenly. She almost shrieked and then I had her back in the normal position and she laughed.

The song was over once again but I still didn't let her go. I passed the next song for slow enough to dance she laughed at my persistence. But she put her head back on my shoulders and my eyes were no longer locked on hers now.

I put my head down on hers no one else seemed as comfortable as us especially Tybalt he was dancing with one of my cousins Sabrina they both looked like they wanted to get sick I smiled.

Some people had their eyes on us. I saw mine and Juliet's parents of course they would have to dance together. I heard Juliet quietly singing the song to herself or at least I think it was to herself.

I smiled I was sure I hadn't stopped smiling as soon as Juliet and me first spoke. She was truly amazing I couldn't help but fall for her already. Soon enough I couldn't hear the songs anymore I just knew they were all slow songs until the last song Never Knew I Needed came on.

I then put my own passion into the dance I swayed us to the music now I was the one whispering the words my lips were near her ear so I knew she could hear me.

She looked up at me and smiled I smiled back still whispering the words. It was so true for me I never knew I needed her until this night. But it was clear now I didn't know I could be so unexpectedly undeniably happy with her in my arms and even right next to me. I was comforted by her laughter. I needed her here. Always. And that's a fact.

The slow songs finally ended and it was time for us to do the duets. We parted and she smiled I smiled back. "Time for the duets" she murmured and we headed back to her pedestal of course I was in the crowd and she was being as enthusiastic as ever.

She put her hand in the draw of the Red girls. "And the first draw is… me" she said I laughed.

"And…Gnomeo!" She said surprised I went up. Huh this should be interesting. We pulled a song out of the draw and looked at it. "And we are doing…" she started "Hello, Hello" I finished. We started without a word.

(Gnomeo, _Juliet, _**Both)**

Feet are feeling light

Head out to see the sights

Ain't life of many splendor things?

Ducking up and down

_All these crazy_

_Sights and sounds_

_Bounce around_

_Like puppets on a string_

_Never gonna find_

_Anything to change my mind_

_Famous last line of a fool_

Just when you think

You're a chain

With just one link

Something comes to tip you off your stool

Hello, Hello

Hello, Hello My, my, my

What have we here?

What a surprise (x2)

Hello, Hello Hello, Hello

_I'm not alone_

_It's good to know_

Someone's out there

**To say Hello, Hello**

Do a dizzy dance

Twirl around

And take a chance

Nothing's easy

Nothing comes for free

Sniffing on a flower running through an autumn shower Bumping into someone else Like me

_Me_

Hello, Hello Hello, hello My, my, my

What have we here?

What a surprise (x2)

Hello, hello Hello, Hello

_I'm not alone it's good to know_

Someone's out there to say hello

**Hello**

And I could fly on the back of a bird

**I could shake all**

**The leaves from a tree**

**If there's a quest I'm a knight**

**Where there's wrong I'll do right**

**Two is better than the one**

**I used to be**

Hello, hello Hello, hello My, my, my

What have we here?

What a surprise (x2)

Hello, hello Hello, hello

_I'm not alone it's good to know_

Someone's out there to say Hello, hello

**Hello (just Hello a bunch of times)**

When we finished there was a huge applause we both said thank you and I walked down. We'd been through a lot in just 6 hours. She was worth a lot to me at least. She was smiling brightly. There was comfort, drama, running off for a bit, karaoke and finally we'd be watching the embarrassing videos of Tybalt.

Then we'd watch a movie of all of our choice the kids would choose and go to a part in the garden, as will the adults and the teenagers. I could tell that just by her motives and enthusiasm she is great with kids. You can tell she can act like a kid but she is serious but not too serious.

What is this Red doing to me? She had me falling. Hard so hard that I didn't want to leave tonight but I had to when the time comes when the subtitles of the final movie comes on I'll ask her if tomorrow I can see her again across the alley tonight wasn't the end just the beginning.

**What's you think need 5 reviews people vote the movies you want them to watch. Maybe romance, horror everyone loves when the girl cuddles to the guy so vote your favorite horror movie and the most voted for I'll put in. The choices are… Friday the 13****th****, The Grudge, The Unborn, Or The Last House On The Left. Vote now! This took exactly 6 pages were at like 2,000 words in this one chapter so I'm proud of myself I hope you like the chapter review!**


	6. Well then

Okay I've been dieing to update this one as you've all assumed it's time for the movie and since I didn't get voting for the movies I made the decision. I've chosen to make it the insidious. "It's not the house that's haunted it's your son" hehe you've probably all heard of it. Anyway on to the story. I own nothing. I almost got away with that to!

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

Okay Juliet just told all of us that the movie we were watching was a surprise and that she didn't even know. All she told us she knew that it was a horror movie. I wanted to know what it was I hoped we were going to be sitting next to each other.

She came up to me smiling. "Hey" she said "hi" I replied wondering why she was so excited. She smiled "come on they're starting the movie" she said beaming. Gnomes were staring at us assuming that we were just playing nice. I was still trying to figure out how to ask her to see her again across the alley tomorrow.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me over when I didn't seem excited. Rolling her eyes and sighing she pulled me over. We sat down I knew that she might end up getting scared that I was looking forward to.

The movie started and we figured out it was insidious I was now afraid that she was going to have a heart attack. She had her hands around her knees and she was shaking suddenly something popped up and she jumped and screamed, as did other girls. She jumped half way onto my lap throwing her arms around my neck and hiding her face in my neck. I felt her breath on my neck and it almost killed me I had to stop myself from shivering.

I wrapped my arms around her "shhh" I murmured softly I felt her smile against my chest her lips were slightly brushing against it. She was accidentally seducing me. Or maybe it was on purpose it took all my strength to not grab her and pull her out of there. Far away from the feud. Where I could tell her how I felt she would feel the same way and we'd live happily ever after. Great I'm turning into my little sister Trisha. Evil little girl.

The movie was over to soon and she pulled away my arms felt empty. _And once again so does your heart. _I thought I got rid of you!

She got up and walked back to her pedestal. We all followed including the kids. "Okay everyone we all have to admit this wasn't as bad as we thought right?" She asked hopefully. She got some yeah I guess's and she laughed. "And as for the Blues I really do hope that you guys didn't have a terrible night and I apologize if you did." She said her eyes sparkling with hope.

She got some nahhh not do bad's. And she smiled "are you sure she's your daughter Red Brick?" My mom said. She laughed and after she was done she smiled. Her dad said "she has a lot of her mother in her" shrugging she just laughed again.

"I have to admit her mother wasn't so bad she was very polite actually" my mother said Juliet smiled at the thought of her mother. Her eyes looked up at the Blue corn Moon. "Anyway it's the time that you guys have to go once again I hope you guys had a decent time" she smiled brightly.

She got down from her pedestal as everyone from my garden was walking out I halfway walked out the got back in. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled behind her pedestal. "Listen Juliet uh… Um…Do…Do you um want to…" I started she smiled "sure at the Lawrence's old garden?" She said smiling. "Okay I can do 11:45" I smiled "okay," she smiled and added as I walked away "not soon enough" under her breath I smiled and got back to my garden.

Everyone was harassing me about what happened over at the Red Garden I just laughed and said "we had to bond we had to do it so I decided to make the best of it" I said simply shrugging. "Yeah with Red Brick's daughter" Benny my cousin said sarcastically. (AN Yes in Romeo and Juliet Benvolio is Romeo's cousin)

I laughed at him and walked away I was sort of tired. I went to sleep. Just to dream about Juliet but what started out as a nice dream turned into horror.

_The Dream,_

_Juliet and I were walking and we had a fully finished garden. We were smiling and laughing and holding hands it was perfect. Then everything went black. Juliet disappeared suddenly I saw her standing a few meters away from me. Facing me she smiled but her eyes were dark. She suddenly turned around and started walking away from me. I was shouting and running for her I didn't get anywhere. Suddenly she turned again and smiled sadly and I heard rumbling and saw a huge lawnmower come and hit her she waved goodbye and all I heard next was a smash. "Noooooo" I shouted dropping to my knees. I started literally crying. She was suddenly in front of me again and I tried to grab her but my hand went through her. _

_She said simple words. "You killed me Gnomeo, you killed me if you had gotten to me in time maybe I'd be alive." She said cruelly and yet I believed her. I dropped to my knees sobbing and apologizing uncontrollably. She flashed away then laughing. _

I awoke with a start the next day shooting up. I was panting people were surrounding mewith worried expressions. "Gnomeo! Are you okay?" My mother asked worriedly "Yeah mum it was just a bad dream" I said more soft than normal.

They looked confused but they nodded I decided to get ready and I sure as heck wasn't leaving Juliet's side as soon as I see her I'm not going to hover just make sure that a lawnmower is going to flash out of nowhere.

It was finally that time and I got out the gate. I got to the Lawrence garden I was early. I looked into a plane of glass on the green house and tried a few smooth lines. "Hey there Juliet what a name it's a great name goes with your…Eyes. Yeah, did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven? No, no you're looking cool. Yeah. So how's it going with you baby?" I said practicing smoothly. Suddenly I saw her reflection in the glass. Oh no please be my imagination. "Oh I'm fine baby how are you?" She said teasingly.

"Uh, uh never better?" I said leaning on logs it sounded more like a question. Suddenly she attacked me and we were both on the ground. She was on top of me holding me tightly. She looked at me awkwardly and got off. "Soooo? Hi?" I said laughing slightly "oh yeah hey" she said sarcastically she looked over somewhere and smiled her eyes sparkling with an idea.

"Come on!" She said almost laughing, "What're you up to?" I asked when we got a small pool. Suddenly I was pushed and I landed in water. I came up from the water and pulled her in she screamed. We both came above the water. "I can't believe you did that!" She yelled laughing. "Hey you started it," I said splashing her. We got into a splash war and we were both soaked we were a lot closer than before now. We stopped splashing for a moment and her hands were on my shoulders our laughter stopped for a bit and now we were just smiling small smiles.

I leaned in closing my eyes and before I thought my lips touched hers. She wasn't fighting me, which was pretty surprising actually. _Told you so!_ Not now!

My arms wound around her waist and hers around my neck. I remembered we were in the water and almost laughed. We were like that for a while 'til she pulled away.

Before I could say anything her arms were around me. And her head on my shoulder. I just held her I felt her look over my shoulder and gasp. "Look at that!" She said excitedly she pulled away from me and got out of the water I followed.

"It's a 1950's Macalister ranger!" She said excitedly. Wow she was pretty, smart, brave _and_ she knew her mowers. Even behind all the rust. "Let's start her up!" She said smiling. "Yeah! Okay!" I said jumping up on it.

I yanked the cord…it didn't start. "She's empty," I said sort of disappointed.

"Bingo!" I said I saw a shed sure the chances were little but it was worth a shot. We both walked over I tried to open it nut it was locked. "Here" Juliet said passing me a metal stick I didn't think picking the lock would be so easy. We walked in and the door slammed closed be both turned around I pointed the metal rod to the door.

I ran into something behind me then I heard her. "Is that you?" I smiled "yeah, yeah it's me" I replied we both laughed. "**IT'S ME TOO!**" We heard a Spanish accent we both ran out of the shed. We jumped over a pile of logs we poked our heads up out from behind the log pile. 

"Okay whatever you are come out now I've got a loaded sti- uh weapon and, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled I wanted to see what this thing was and I wanted to seem brave to Juliet. "Do you think I scared it?" I asked Juliet she was about to say something before we heard in the same voice.

"Oh yes I know I'm scared!" We both jumped over the loges again falling on the ground. He grabbed the metal pole that was when we realized it was his leg. He randomly started dancing shouting "WATCH ME NOW!" Juliet and I just stared at him.

He landed on his back. "Oh by the way thanks for finding me leg, and setting me free…I LOVE YOU!" He wrapped one leg around us forcing us to be close. _Not that you mind. _Go away! _Deniiiiaaaalll!_ Shut up!

"Do ju know what it's like to be stranded for twentjy jyears? All alone by jourself no one for to talketh?" He said pressing his beak to our faces. He spun us out we were still close though. I spoke "sorry we didn't realize that any one lived here" I started "yeah we shouldn't be here we'll be going" Juliet said and we started running.

"What if he follows us?" She asked desperately I swallowed "then our parents find out" I said fearfully. She was about to say something then the pink plastic flamingo popped up in front of us.

"Ho, oh, oh you can not pull the wool over these beaty eyes!" He said smiling and pointing to his eye. "I think that ju two are on a date!" He said excitedly. "What no not dating fighting!" She said assuming a fighting position I played along.

"Don't you see? He's a blue…" she started "and she's a red!" I finished. "And I'm PINK! Who cares?" The bird called Featherstone I think it was. We both stopped and straightened our bodies.

Who cares? Who cares that if our families found out they'd kill both of us? Uh huh who cares? We both exchanged confused looks. "And by the way…" He came close up to my face and whispered. "Why are ju bringing her to a dumpy place like dis? Oh une momento I be right back!" He said then he came back with the mower and started it.

Juliet jumped on it. "Juliet wait," I said "Let me guess I'm to delicate right?" she asked I laughed "No, no I was going to say don't hold back let 'er rip!" I said encouragingly "really?" she asked her eyes sparkling with excite and astonishment. "Yeah" I said.

She laughed and took off I wasn't exactly sure what she was making until she was done. I said wow a few times. She had made a picture of our initials in a heart. I felt myself smile when she did a flip off the mower saying "TA-DA!" She put a huge smile on her face and mine.

"It's a definite improvement and fantastic penmanship to!" Featherstone said smiling I had a feeling this was going to be a good afternoon.

**Sorry this took so long. I hoped you liked it. 5 reviews then I'll update. This chapter took me days because I kept having to go out! Man that's annoying authors you know what I mean. Haha if you have ideas for the rest of the date review them I couldn't think of anything different Soooo sorry for that. Review! Maybe rate 1-10 let me know if I should make some changes.**


	7. Mean Mean Tybalt

Heey I'm excited it's only been 6 chapters. (Not including this one) And we've already got 18 reviews! You guys are amazing. I got a request asking if I could do a second date before the Wisteria incident. I will I actually that to happen in the movie. Anyway thank you guys you're the best! Check out my other story Happily Ever After it's just a two-shot :) Review! 5 or more reviews make writing easier because I know I'm not writing for nothing. Now if only I owned Gnomeo and Juliet. Or the song Mean by Taylor Swift.

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

The whole afternoon was amazing I spent a good 5 hours with the girl I already loved. We were sitting on the grass with Featherstone trying to make dandy-lion wishes. We both were smiling and holding hands it reminded me of my dream I held her hand tighter then. I pushed all thoughts of the dream away. "You know I think we have to go back now. Sure the feud isn't as bad but the first person my Dad will blame if he thinks I was stolen is your mom." She murmured looking at me with a sad smile on her face. Almost as if she wanted to stay with me forever as much as I did with her. But I really don't think that's possible.

I looked down at our hands knowing she was right I looked her in her beautiful green eyes and nodded. She smiled seeing my look it was almost as if she was making up excuses not to be with me. She saw that I thought that in my eyes. She placed her hands on either sides of my face making me look straight in her eyes. "I just don't want Tybalt or my dad attacking your family or you." She said honestly I smiled at her she beamed back. I believed her; her eyes were sincere, honest. I smiled "suppose and my mom would probably have a riot on your dads hands." I said laughing she joined.

Our laughter stopped when we realized that this had to end for today we both smiled sadly and got up her hands were no longer on my face. She held my hand and we walked back. "Can I see again tomorrow, same time?" She asked I looked up at her, her eyes sparkling with hope. I smiled "not soon enough" she smiled this time and hugged me. Then she let go and walked back to her garden. I sighed and went back into mine.

I smiled practically skipping. Everyone was starring at me as if I had lost my marbles. I smiled huh maybe. Shroom came up to me jumping up and down. "What is it boy?" I asked and saw my mom on the toilet holding the Wisteria looking over the fence in curiosity almost as if she was having second thoughts about them being evil. I saw Lord Red Brick looking at her to smiling it was clear what he was saying in his eyes. 'Not all of us are evil just my sister and Tybalt.' She looked away.

Suddenly Trisha was at my side. "Where were you?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. She was ten and very obnoxious. "You don't need to know mind you own business" I mumbled the mind your own business part.

She laughed. "I'm going to keep bugging you if you don't tell me…Gasp! It was a girl wasn't it? OMG! It was! Gnomeo's got a girlfriend!" She said laughing. "I do not!" I whisper shouted at her. Suddenly I heard. "Your so annoying Tybalt!" From the other side of the fence Juliet no doubt. " Cool it you to cool it now" her dad said. I heard her huff "its not my fault he's so annoying." Juliet said every blue was listening. "Says the most annoying gnome on the planet." Tybalt said Juliet laughed "sorry Tybalt but I said that not you." Ohh he just got owned! I laughed all we heard was Tybalt growling under his breath.

"I don't care what happened just stop!" Her dad said. I could just see her smiling innocently "okay" we heard an innocent voice say. I laughed she was good. "Oh you're an evil little gnome" Tybalt said "says the evil gnome" she said smiling I could tell just by her expression in her voice.

I smiled you show him Juliet. "How are they related?" Benny asked I laughed, "How'm I supposed to know?" I said smiling. "Listen Tybalt someday I'll be living in a big ole' garden and all you'll ever be is mean"(AN and a liar and pathetic and alone in life and mean) Juliet said cleverly.

I smiled at her comment I could just see Tybalt's face I was also scared he'd hurt her though he wouldn't hurt his cousin would he? Naah he wasn't _that_ horrible. I think nothing happened so I assumed everything was fine. I heard Juliet's quiet laughter. I smiled at that.

**Okay I am sooo sorry this took so long but was so short. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Please review I got nervous writing this one I'm always scared I'm writing something no one will like. Please Review!**


	8. Authors note sorry!

Hey guys I know how mad you guys are at me for making that last chapter so short so I'm making the next one extra long and extra special! You know why? Because I'm making an authors not to let you know that every single one of your ideas in a review I will do and dedicate the chapter to you! So review your ideas to me and I'll get started :) this is my way of making it up to you. Please forgive me and I want your ideas the next chapter will be there second date so ideas for the second date. Any at all I will do just let me know what you think I should do and I'll do it.

**-brianna29 :3 **


	9. Oh No!

Okay we made it up to 20 reviews so far in eight chapters! You guys are awesome! Okay so I did get reviews saying what they wanted to happen remember I promised you guys that I would make it up to you so here I am trying to make it up to you. I hope you guys like this chapter. If there are people who would like to make this story in Juliet's P.O.V then you can. When I am done with this one if you do then put twists in it because well you get it. I own nothing sadly. Enjoy and review!

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

I was in my garden laughing lightly to myself it was fun listening to Juliet tell Tybalt off. "Okay what is up with you?" Benny exclaimed pulling me away from my thoughts. "Huh? Oh what? Nothing why?" I replied, "Because your staring at flowers with a weird smile on your face!" He yelled I laughed. Suddenly we heard "okay whose having a spazz over there?" From the Red Garden neither of us answered. "What's going on Gnomeo?" He asked suspiciously I rolled my eyes lightly to make him believe me. "Nothing Benny your overreacting about well nothing anyway it's getting late see you. Night." I said escaping I fell asleep hoping not to have that dream, again.

I fell asleep into a good dream this time that made all fears go away.

_The Dream,_

_I was walking around in a white place having no idea where I was. I was searching for something I just didn't know what. I kept walking yelling "hello!" or "is anybody here?" I would just get echoes. I was getting annoyed._

_I kept walking and I heard a quiet "yes" I knew that voice. Juliet! I looked around and started running toward where I heard the voice. I couldn't find her I panicked wondering if she was okay. "Over here" her voice murmured again. I turned; I saw her standing there dressed all in a white dress her black mary janes and a vale wrapped around the top of her hair at the edge of her red hat. The vale band had white and blue flowers on it._

_It reminded me of what I heard woman wore to weddings brides at least. Something borrowed something blue. She smiled lovingly at me I returned it._

_She began walking towards me and she took my hands. I looked down at our hands smiling. That was when I saw the single diamond ring on her left hand 3__rd__ finger. "You know what today is? Don't you?" She asked smiling. I smiled and nodded. She leaned in and was about to kiss me when…I woke up!_

I woke and was mad that I did. I smiled then I was going to see her today I smiled at the dream someday that dream was going to come true I didn't care what our parents thought. I got ready seeing what time it was it was 10:00 I slept in I smiled the humans were already gone. It was 11:40 when I was done. But that's only because I had to escape everyone, which took forever!

I smiled and got to the Lawrence garden with a smile on my face. I saw I was early again I rolled my eyes at myself. I saw her walk in and I leaned against the lawnmower she drove yesterday. She smiled when she saw me and walked over. "Hiya" she said I laughed "hey" I replied.

She smiled and I got an idea "here come on." I said gesturing to the lawnmower she smiled and nodded lightly. She got on I started it up and sat next to her. She grabbed the control on her side and I grabbed the other one. We both nodded at each other smiling wildly. We took off then. We both started laughing then we were going in circles. "Aye what's with all the racket? Oh hiya fellow funsters" Featherstone said coming out of his shed.

She was laughing which made me laugh louder. I smiled and just watched her for a second that was when the mower started spinning suddenly we went from laughing to screaming well both I guess. The mower finally stopped at the fence we looked at each other and started laughing.

This was amazing! "Well that was amazing" she said okay can she read my mind? "No" she answered Oh man, I was talking out loud man I need to stop doing that! "Naah you don't" she said laughing. I grimaced but then smiled. All these years I was fueled on nothing but hate. Thinking I was happy until I realized what true happiness was. I looked at her flawless face and smiled.

Her eyes sparkled with an idea then. "Wanna race?" She asked excited. Very random but not such a bad idea I just didn't want her mad if she lost. She continued before I said anything. "It'd probably be a good way to mow he lawn." She said I laughed "sure but you might lose" I said smiling she rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay" she said sarcastically. "Okay well I'll go get mine out of my garden seeing as though if your Dad saw you there'd be no getting out again" I said she laughed and nodded. I went to get my lawn mower quietly I snuck passed everyone. I got it back out to the alley and somehow got it in the Lawrence garden.

She was ready when I got back we lined them up. "Okay across the lawn until it's fully mowed whoever gets their mower back here first wins" I said she nodded and got on the mower I got on mine. "Ready" she started "set" I said slowly "GO!" We both shouted smiling and took off.

We went back and forth I knew not to look at her otherwise I'd get lost again. We were pretty close when the race ended but I am shocked to say she beat me I wasn't a bad sport though.

I laughed when I got back about 2 seconds after she did. She laughed as well. "I didn't even see that one coming" she said I laughed "I'm gonna be honest neither did I" I said laughing she smiled totally understanding. "Probably beginners luck" she said "that was actually my first lawn mower race yesterday was my first time riding one" she said.

That couldn't be true! "What? No you're a natural" she smiled "well I watched my mom a lot so I guess I sort of got it from her." She smiled. I smiled at her. "Yeah well my guess is you got a lot of your features from her" I said she laughed.

"Ello I am here ju know!" Featherstone said we both smiled and nodded at him both kind of lost in each other's gaze. That was when we heard voices coming from the whole where we got in. "This is where the noise was and I can't find Juliet" I heard her father say. Oh no! "Yes and I can't find my son Gnomeo either!" My mother exclaimed. We looked at each other. "Run!" We both whisper shouted.

We both started running we both hid in the shack. "Look! There's our lawn mower!" My mom said "and here's another one they were both used recently" Tybalt said. I heard Shroom then he was leading them to the fence. Featherstone had hid as well. We heard them enter and then…

**Ooh what's going to happen? Review! Guys we got to 20 reviews so far let's try to go for 25! Maybe 30! You guys are awesome I am still accepting ideas so review away. Reviews mean love. Show love. Hehe. Review! (For the 3****rd**** time)**


	10. Stupi blackmaily little sister!

Omg! You guys are amazing we have made it to second place in most reviews on Gnomeo and Juliet! You guys are amazing! I want to press you guys for 30 reviews for this chapter. Now I know everyone was mad because I made a cliffhanger so here's what happened. Hope you enjoy it! I own nothing sadly.

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

_Previously on My Accidental Happily Ever After._

_I heard them come in and then…_

_Now._

I heard them come in and held Juliet tighter we were in the back corner of the shed. Her face was hidden in my chest she looked up and looked over my shoulder her eyes widened. "What?" I whispered she didn't say anything our families were searching the shed. She pointed to a small whole just big enough for us to fit. I smiled and we ran and got out of there.

We got into the alley. "Time to put the cherry on the cake." She whispered I nodded at her and we both shouted.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

At the same time. "Okay where is my Dad?" She asked me in fake bewilderment. It didn't take me long to catch on. "I already told you! I don't know! Now where is my mom?" I exclaimed, " You expect me to know?" She retorted.

They all came out of the garden. "Where did you guys go?" Juliet and I asked at the same time. Juliet's eyes wide with fake worry mine the same. "And yet you don't let me out of the garden." Juliet exclaimed they ignored her and Tybalt spoke. "Juliet did you know that the blues lawnmower and another lawnmower is over in that garden freshly used?" He accused she laughed loudly. "Hey-llo have you met me? I've never ridden a mower before Tybalt gosh do I really need to spell everything out for you?" She asked.

The Prince came out then. "What's going on here?" Juliet and I spoke in unison. "We were looking for our families after they disappeared!" Juliet's Dad spoke. "We disappeared everyone's been looking for you two!" He exclaimed. "Um, Dad I was on my pedestal the whole time I was catching up on some sleep didn't get much last night then I was working on chores." She said simply. "And I was getting my chores done I don't know how our lawnmower got over there I oiled it then wet to trim the grass." I said shrugging.

They looked at us incredulously. "Uh huh so that's how you guys ended up in the alley." We both laughed. "Um Tybalt I really hate to break it to you but I came out here looking for you guys and I'm guessing that Gnomeo was doing the same." Juliet replied simply. I chuckled under my breath. "Good so no fighting. Right now?" The Prince said "no your Highness we were just looking for our families no fights yet. Well not since two nights ago at the bonding." Juliet murmured honestly.

"Juliet a word." The Prince said simply putting a hand on her shoulder leading her away. All we heard was "what really happened?" From the Prince and also on their way back to us he said. "Guess it's working." And she smiled at him gratefully.

Suddenly Bennie and The Jets came on from the Lawrence garden. Juliet smiled. "Well we best be getting back. Juliet come on." Her Dad said. "Coming" she said after both out families were in their gardens she smiled and said, "sorry we had to cut this short. See you later?" She but her lip I nodded she smiled was about to walk off but she pecked my lips before leaving. Leaving me hanging. I stumbled into my garden. Not caring that everyone was staring. I was in my happy place. With _my_ Juliet.

I wanted to be with her now. Forever. To never leave her side. Ever. I wished she felt as strongly for me as I did her but that's not possible. She'd probably loved before. Surely if I ever died she'd be able to go on. I pushed those thoughts away I didn't want to think like that. I closed my eyes still walking seeing Juliet in my mind smiling that signature seductive smile of hers.

I wanted to know she was mine. No one else's. I wanted there to be no feud. I wanted us to be able to have people see us together as a couple and not do anything. I wanted us. And us to be able to be ourselves and not have to hide. But I wanted her and her alone so I'll take what I can get.

I was smiling like in idiot I felt my eyes close and then I ran into something. "Ouch!" I muttered under my breath. "Hey big brother." Trisha said behind me. "You know I think I figured out who your mystery girl is. I think its Red Bricks daughter Juliet I believe it was. I mean other than the fact that she's a red I don't really blame you she's pretty, smart, athletic basically the perfect girl mom would like her. If of course she wasn't a red. She's perfect mom would love her. What a shame it's to bad no one can help you guys. And as far as you know I'll go tell mom." She finished finally.

"And if you deny I will tell mom. Just tell me what's going on and I want to meet her I didn't really see her at the party. Then and only then will this be mine yours and hers little secret." She said smartly. "Fine!" I groaned "great let's go meet her!" It had been about an hour since we had parted. Hard to believe it felt like so much more. I would've argued but she had blackmail now. Good blackmail. There's nothing I can do so I just nodded. "You miss her already" she laughed I rolled my eyes but then nodded helplessly she had me on my knees for her.

We snuck out of our garden and into hers. It had almost been dusk when Juliet and I had parted and now it was quite dark. I walked up to Juliet's pedestal never letting Trisha leave my side. To risky. I saw Juliet's shadow and smiled to myself she had her rose in her hands I heard the frog repeating something like. "Doomed, Dead!" Several times. I then saw Juliet's beautiful figure rolling her eyes now. A smile on her face. She bit her lip. I smiled. "You really shouldn't do that you know" I said smiling coming out of the bushes with Trisha. Juliet jumped and looked over. She smiled then and stopped she laughed and walked down.

"Well this was unexpected." She laughed, "From my brother get used to it." Trisha said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Juliet smiled lightly. "And you are?" She asked. "Names Trisha now listen if you are anything like your cousin I swear I will" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. Juliet smiled "no it's okay I expected that" I smiled at Juliet apologetically. She smiled understanding.

"Trisha trust me I am nothing like my cousin. I'm ashamed to be related to the gnome trust me. He gets all his hate from his mother. My uncle was awesome he was the one who taught me how to flip and climb and all that. Meanwhile I'm pretty sure his mother was the cause of the feud." Juliet said smiling at my little sister. Trisha laughed. Juliet smiled brightly. I smiled and finally spoke. "Trish here was bothering me about a mystery girl and she figured out it was you and wanted to meet you. She knows how to work blackmail that's all I'm going to say." I said laughing Juliet laughed. "Well Trisha I have to admit blackmail is always fun especially on Tybalt. Here this is a video I found of Tybalt it's some of his most embarrassing moments." She handed it to Trish. Trish smiled, laughing and then hugged her.

Juliet smiled and returned the hug. "Um hello I'm still here." I said laughing and Juliet laughed and came over and hugged me. Nuzzling her nose in my neck. Once again accidental seduction or on purpose I didn't know. Most likely on purpose because I held back shiver but it still got there shaking me a little bit not visibly but she could feel it. She adjusted her head and her lips were touching my neck pressed against it. She was smiling that same seductive smile. It was on purpose it was obvious.

She pulled away. "You guys have to go. Otherwise your going to end up buried under the patio." Juliet said not wanting me to leave it was obvious. I smiled at that. "Good point." Trisha said. "Bye Juliet nice meeting you." She said. "Bye I suppose I will see you soon" Julie said smiling. I waved. "Trish go wait out in the alley for me." I said and when she was gone I walked up to Juliet. She smiled at me. I took her hands in mine.

She smiled at me. I took her behind a bush smiled at her and kissed her I felt her smiled and return it. All to soon she pulled away and whispered in my ear. "11:45 not soon enough." And pulled away going to her pedestal. I smiled and walked back to my garden and went to sleep with a smile on my face. Ready to have bizarre dreams. Of her.

**That's it! Did you like it? Let me know remember 30 reviews! Ideas are welcome. I stayed up till 10 p.m writing this so be nice. **** Review!**


	11. Happy tears and water kisses

Hey! I'm pretty pumped! One because school is almost over yeah! And two because we got 30 reviews! Which I think is pretty dang good for 10 chapters. You guys are amazing thank you all so much you all make writing so much easier! I am using an idea I got from a review but twisting it a little bit. Hehe I hope you guys like it! See you at the bottom.

**Carina (My other bestie sister!): Um, Bri aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Nope Shorti I don't think so.**

**Carina (Shorti) : The disclaimer…**

**Me: Never heard of it.**

**Carina (Shorti) : Yes you have.**

**Me: The thought offends me. (A/N haha dramatic part in Peter Pan!)**

**Carina (Shorti) : I'm pretty sure that's just to bad.**

**Me: heh heh well…See ya suckas! 'starts running'**

**Carina (Shorti) : I am a lot faster than you. 'Tackles me' Say it!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Peter Pan, or Gnomeo and Juliet. There happy?**

**Carina (Shorti) : Very. Haha**

**Me&Carina (Bia/Bri&Shorti) : Oh and don't forget to review!**

**That never gets old! To me lol. See you guys at the bottom. **

Gnomeo's P.O.V

My sister was deciding to be annoying (no surprise there. More annoying than usual) and decided to set up a 'romantic' picnic for Juliet and me. I knew that if I even tried to argue she would kill me with her blackmail. I had told Juliet to meet me at the Lawrence's garden at 6:30. She had asked why and of course I could only say it was a surprise. I almost let her puppy dog eyes get to me. Almost. But not quite.

So now I'm sitting here getting ready while Trisha is doing who knows what in the Lawrence garden to 'prepare' she'd been there for an hour and a half. How long did it take? She must take this very seriously she says she knows how girls think and what they like so she was prepared. I just don't understand her she's annoying one second then the next she's trying to 'help' me. Little sisters.

Well Shroom was getting me ready shining my hat as I speak… well think in this case. Finally he was done and it was about to be 6:30 so I ran out the gate. Off to see my Juliet and whatever my little sister was planning. I practically skipped into the Lawrence garden to see what everything was and to see Juliet.

I walked into the garden which was totally transformed. There was purple violets everywhere. Huh figures. I saw there was a small table type thing and two logs that could be used as chairs, candles in a set in the middle if the table two plastic plates I was guessing she stole out of the house from a tea set. I smiled and whispered at thanks in Trish's ear. She smiled widely at me beaming actually. Then it was time Juliet walked in the garden and saw everything.

The first thing she did was gasp covering her mouth with surprise. Then she ran up to me "Gnomeo did you do all of this? For me?" She asked her eyes full of surprise and gratefulness and a hint of happy tears I thought. I smiled and gave Trisha a quick look and saw her nod slightly. Juliet was beaming at me I smiled and nodded. "I had some help from Trish here she is the hostess for tonight." I said smiling widely.

Juliet attacked me in a hug then almost tackling me to the ground. I laughed and hugged her back tightly not ever wanting to let her go. Ever. I couldn't believe that all it would take was seeing her one night would change me forever. Love at first sight (to me) was no longer a saying but a fact. Okay that last sentence was really cheesy but true. "Come on lovebirds to your table" Trisha said laughing slightly.

We both pulled away and smiled at each other then at Trisha. I could see Juliet was crying of happiness on my shoulder. I couldn't stop smiling I just couldn't bring myself to Juliet looked as if she was having the same problem.

We sat down on the logs across from each other. Trisha served up some mushrooms. We ate talked and laughed I had said something smart aleck like and she rolled her eyes and threw a mushroom at me. I looked at her and shook my head. We were both done now so I ran over to her picked her up threw her over my shoulder she screamed laughing and pounding on my back yelling "Gnomeo! Put me down!" Several times.

I ran with her and threw her in a pond. But I didn't know she would latch onto me pulling me in with her. We both surfaced laughing and splashing each other we finally stopped splashing and our laughing died down as we got closer I slowly pressed my lips against hers and smiled when she responded almost immediately. One of her arms wrapped around my neck the other searched the scar on my face. The scar I got as Tybalt tried to kill me. Her touch made the memories less painful.

Both my arms wound around her waist. I wasn't sure how long we had stayed like that but it was like heaven on earth. All to soon she pulled away both of her hands on my cheeks now. She didn't let go of my face and I didn't let go of her. We stayed just like that for the longest time staring into each others eyes. Both of us getting lost. Sadly we had to part all to soon.

Once we got back in our gardens I heard her being harassed it didn't take me long to figure out they we asking her to sing. I noticed she was singing Forget You (Cover by tiffany Alvord check it out on youtube!)

She had an amazing voice. It wasn't long till they were asking her to keep singing. Soon enough they had her singing Edge of glory (Once again they're all covers by tiffany Alvord) She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard I would never get tired of hearing it. Of course it was very late now Juliet and I we meeting again tomorrow at our usual time 11:45. Not soon enough. (Picture Gnomeo smirking his signature smirk) I smiled into a deep sleep once again having the most bizarre dreams. Of her. I figured out I loved her today it was obvious I couldn't deny it.

Soooo I know how long you were all waiting for this! You guys are amazing! Loving the support you guys make my writing possible! Thank you guys so much! 35 reviews until a new chapter. Review!


	12. I love you

You guys are simply amazing we got 6 reviews for the last chapter which makes me really happy! You guys are sooooo amazing no your not even that! Your better I can't think of a word. Ooh I got it Outstanding! Thank you guys so much for all the support. Love you guys keep reading. Oh and thanks for the compliments I got one my writing. Hehe on with the story!

**Brook (Family) : Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: I don't think so. **

**Brook: The…What's it called? Errrr gosh you keep going on and on and on about this website but I can't remember.**

**Me: (Getting annoyed Brook hates reading which is why I mentioned her) the disclaimer?**

**Brook: Yeah that's it!**

**Me: Make me say it. (Smirks I'm stronger than her)**

**Brook: (Tackles me) Say it.**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet or any famous things I mention in this story. Happy?**

**Brook: Yes I love making you miserable.**

**Me: (Mumbling something incoherent) **

**Brook: Now review or I will eat you in your sleep!**

**Me: (sighs) She's just that evil. **

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

Once again waking up to a sunny day but wishing I were still in my dreams. They were always filled with Juliet. A fantasy. Great I was already fancying her after 3 days! I always wanted to be with her. I was going to tell her today I loved her. She was the most important thing to me now the most important thing to me ever. **(A/N Haha Twilight Sadly I don't own it) **

I sighed in contentment reminiscing us kissing in the water last night. I woke up late and everything was ready. Hmmm just making sure.

Flowers? (Pink roses)

Check.

Picnic basket?

Check.

Gold Choker I found? (Will work perfect as just a necklace in her)

Check.

Winning smile?

Check!

Perfect. I had everything to make this day perfect. Nothing would ruin it for me. It was almost time to go when I ran out the gate. For once she beat me there. She was standing by the pond staring off into space. I came up behind her quietly making sure I didn't scare her and wrapped my arms around her waist lightly. She jumped a little and was about to turn until I whispered "hey" in her ear. She calmed down I saw her smile and rest her head on my chest. "Hi" she whispered quietly.

We stayed like that for a while just with me holding her. I listened to her breath. Soft and light. Her eyes now closed. I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. I watched her smile and felt my heart accelerate. I randomly wondered if she knew how much I loved her. Probably not. I couldn't believe a gnome so perfect, would love a gnome like me. I have chips and scrapes all over but it seems like she doesn't care.

I smiled at that. She was mine no one else's. I was being selfish and selfless at the same time. I would do anything for her. But never share her. It's a confusing feeling I'll tell you that.

She understood me in a way no one else did. Sure my friends were there but they never really got me the way she did. No, not even close. She was amazing, simply outstanding, breath taking, beautiful, sorry off topic. But still I could go on forever. Anyway her eyes opened slowly I took my arms from around her and retrieved the roses and the basket; smiling the winning smile I couldn't leave at home. I sound crazy but hers is hard to keep up with.

I didn't say anything when she turned and looked me in the eyes. I just kept smiling a crooked smile and held up the roses. She blushed and smiled. I handed them to her and she took them never taking her eyes off mine. "Come on, I want to tell you something." I said taking her hand that she wasn't holding the roses with dragging her in the greenhouse.

She followed saying nothing. We got to the Orchid we had found here the night we met. We both sat down and I opened the basket setting up a little lunch. She was just smiling at me as I did. I kinda wish I could read her mind. **(A/N Wink, wink nudge, nudge.)**

She smiled suddenly "so what's this all about Gnomeo?" She asked knowing that I was up to something. "I need to tell you something." I replied simply. She smiled "you didn't need to go to such extents you know?" "Oh no I did" I replied. She rolled her eyes I smiled at her. "Oh I wanted to give you this also," I murmured. I took the choker out of the basket and handed it to her.

She gasped holding it "Gnomeo! You seriously shouldn't have! And you didn't have to." Her eyes were wide. I ignored her saying that because the truth was I did I needed some way to repay her for loving me. "Well I found it and thought of you after I washed it off. Then I decided to give it to you before I tell you this." I said, "Tell me what?" She asked curiously.

I smiled and looked straight in her eyes. "Tell you that, I um, I think I… Wait no that didn't come out right. Oh whatever what I'm trying to say is that… I love you Juliet." I said finally getting it out. She stared at me a smile growing across her face and tears spouting in her eyes as she threw her arms around my neck hugging me tight to her. I smiled but curious for a response. "I love you to Gnomeo" she whispered in my ear I beamed and pulled away. "Here" I said taking the necklace and wrapping it around her neck. It was a gold choker with a single purple diamond shape jewel setting in the hollow base of her throat.

I did it up around her neck. When she turned around I smiled "perfect" I whispered. She blushed redder than before. I chuckled we ate our lunch and then after we were finished she came up to me sitting next to me putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped both arms around her waist pulling her into my lap resting my head on her shoulder. Her head now rested on my neck.

I honestly couldn't be happier. We sat there for a while looking at the sunset not moving at all. We were talking and laughing soon after. I said something playfully cocky and she whacked my cheek lightly and playfully. "Hey! What was that for?" I said in playful outrage. She laughed rolling her eyes.

I laughed with her contently it was soon dark. Not that we really noticed but now we had calmed down. I was rocking her slightly. Humming tiny dancer in her ear. It wasn't long before I figured out she had fell asleep I listened to her breathing. Well looks like were not going anywhere for the night. I was tired to I didn't blame her for being tired it had been a long fun day. Insert smile here. We had gotten things said and done. Things that would never change no matter what becomes of the feud we always have this little place here.

No one could disturb us here. Sleep eventually took me. I dreamed of us. We were in this exact spot only I was holding Juliet and she was holding a small gnome with blue eyes, brown hair with my bangs her hair going down to the bottom of her ears. Her hat was purple and we were Juliet and I was laughing and talking to the little girl she was laughing along with us.

I saw our families in the greenhouse smiling, laughing, clapping, and talking. I soon figured out that the little girl was our daughter. As the dream was fading I heard Juliet's voice and mine. "Violet." Which I was assuming was the newborn babies name. Violet basically name version of purple. Figures.

I woke the next morning Juliet still sound asleep in my arms. I wondered why I had a dream like that. Weird. I shook it off and stared down at something more important than my dream. The love of my life.

**Awww isn't he the sweetest. Hmm why did her have such a dream? Any guesses? Haha review guys! I want 40 reviews please I feel really proud of myself for this chapter so hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	13. Another Bonding!

Hiya! I was very hyper when I wrote this so I apologize hehe. Anyway I feel fantastic! You guys are simply outstanding! I am getting fresh ideas in the brain. And from you guys! Anyway enjoy. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet; I just mess with the characters. Enjoy!

Gnomeo's P.O.V

Juliet and I headed back to our gardens and parted without a word just longing looks in our eyes. I snuck into my garden hoping nobody would notice I was out for the whole night. Unfortunately Benny and my mom did. "Where were you last night?" They both shouted. I flinched. Okay not so successful with the nobody noticing thing. "I went out for a walk, I drifted out of the alley and got lost I found a place to sleep and finally found my way back just now." I said innocently. Nice job Gnomeo. They're buying it.

My mother sighed. "You had everybody worried sick." She said simply. I nodded "I'm sorry mom I won't do it again." I smiled. Benny rolled his eyes "fat chance you won't do it again." He scoffed. I snickered I heard shouting from Juliet's garden to. "I know Dad I'm sorry, really I am but believe it or not I was in the tree and I fell it was to dark and I couldn't find a way back into the garden." She lied with fake innocence. "Oh I'm sure." Tybalt scoffed.

I heard Lord Red Brick sigh. "No more trees okay?" He said he was concerned for the moral well being of his daughter even though her falling out of a tree and not getting back into the garden is physically and logically impossible he thought she was delicate. "I promise." She murmured sweetly. "What all she gets is a 'no more trees'? What? That's bogus! She was out all night who knows what she was doing? She's probably lying!" Tybalt shouted. Juliet laughed in fake innocence "Tybalt you should know I can't lie. Think about it." She murmured sweetly. I looked through the hole on the fence as did Benny and my mom. Juliet was smiling at Tybalt sweetly. He had a disgusted look on his face to cover his confusion. Her Dad stood there clearly amused at Tybalt's rant.

"No! This isn't right! You're not supposed to be all sweet to me this makes no sense! And if you think for one second I won't find out what's going on your so wrong!" And with that Tybalt stalked off. Juliet was biting her lower lip trying to not laugh until she passed out but a little snicker escaped her efforts. I smiled she was hilarious. "That was funny" Her dad said and walked away snickering to himself. Benny my mom and I couldn't help snickering, which got Juliet's attention she'd heard us my mom and Benny were to enclose in laughter to notice. She waved laughing a bit my mom opened her eyes and they widened as she realized Red Brick's daughter saw us. Juliet smiled genuinely and waltzed over to her pedestal to talk to Nanette.

Somehow all three of us smiled even my mom saw how charming Juliet was. I smiled at that. "I really don't understand how she's Red Brick's daughter." My mom said I snickered I guess Juliet heard that because it looked like she did to. Benny shook his head. "It's a strange world isn't it?" He said I smiled and nodded along with my mother. "As much as I hate to admit it. She seemed like quite a nice girl when we met the other day at the bonding." My mother said I was beaming now. I noticed Juliet was to. "Do you ever wonder what goes on for that girl in that garden?" Benny asked. My mother and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"You should know Gnomeo you talked to her quite a bit during the bonding" Benny said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed and then sighed. "She told me that for her living there was like being a princess that's what she didn't like about it. She doesn't like being treated the way she is like she's delicate and having the weight on her shoulders of knowing she will soon need to be leader of the garden." I said they both raised their eyebrows eyes widening like they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

I rolled my eyes and also said to Benny "and as for you Benny if Red Brick's daughter and I even knew each other that well we'd end up being only friends." He laughed I did to. I needed to add to mine and Juliet's façade no one could know except for Shroom and Featherstone. I wished I could tell them that Juliet and me were together and that I loved her. But that was impossible. We walked away from the hole when I heard Tybalt again I stayed while Benny and my mom walked away. "And where'd you get this?" Tybalt criticized pointing to the necklace I gave her.

Oh no! Juliet think of something quick please! "Oh I found this when I fell." She replied sweetly I chuckled she was to funny. "I will find out what's going on!" He shouted and Juliet walked away. Good luck Tybalt. As if reading my thoughts. "Yeah good luck with that Tybalt!" She called over her shoulder smugly. I was laughing now.

She came over to the hole and smiled at me. "Are you having fun spying?" She asked laughing a little making her voice sound even more soft, velvety and melodious than it already did. I smiled laughing quietly "psh no I wasn't spying where'd you get that idea? Pfft" I said playfully. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, did you know the Prince is planning another bonding night? Tomorrow apparently." She said "Really?" I asked she nodded and then laughed, "Good thing to because now our excuse for this is we got into an argument because I had to tell you and you didn't take it well." She smiled while I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't help but smile "well in that case I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." I said and I winked she blushed and smiled. "You'd be seeing me tomorrow anyway." She said the blush still there on her face quite pronounced to. We both laughed quietly then we looked into each others eyes. She smiled slightly I returned it. But we both knew that under our laughs and good times it would always have to end far to soon because we would never be accepted by our gardens. I couldn't help but sigh at that. It was a depressing thought but we looked on the bright side at least we were smart enough to see each other at all.

Her dad called her name "Juliet!" She sighed. "Coming!" She yelled and turned to me smiling sadly. I returned it. "You have to go." I said sadly. She smiled slightly and nodded sadly "but I'll see you tomorrow." She said I nodded and smiled. Her dad called again and she blew me a kiss and walked away smiling.

It was still the middle of that day and all I had to do was my chores I sighed it would be a full 15 hours until I could see Juliet again. My sweet Juliet. I continued with my chores in a daze. Finally it was a suitable time to go to bed. Ish well not really but I was anyway it was only 8:00 p.m but I knew that faster I went to sleep the faster I'd be with Juliet. I fell into a deep sleep.

_The dream. _

_Everything, was black at first but there was a light that was drawing me toward it. I saw Juliet walk out of the light staring at me calmly smiling. Suddenly a huge purple cloud showed up. Then all you saw was the Reds and the Blues fighting in the alley blurring so much they looked purple I was staring at Juliet though a sad look in her eyes I was sure in mine to. Suddenly Tybalt went at me slamming my face with a shovel._

_I wanted to know what had caused them to fight this bad. Juliet ran up to me I was almost unconscious she whispered in my ear. "They know. I am so, so sorry Gnomeo. Don't leave me please." Her voice broke she was crying now. She had a hold of my hand holding it tightly I pulled her down beside me holding her to me tight. I whispered in her ear. "I won't leave you I promise. Please stay here with me." I choked out the pain of my face was starting to get unbearable I just wanted it all to stop but I needed to be strong for Juliet. Who was crying right now beside me. She pressed her lips against mine. But that was when her father saw us and jerked her away from me. She gasped, as did I. "You stay away from him!" He yelled at her that was when I finally lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was screaming._

I woke with a start. I was panting rapidly trying to slow my breathing but it didn't seem possible. My heart was racing and I was scared what if that really did happen. No our parents weren't heartless they wouldn't attack each other unless one of us were injured and they blamed each other. I finally calmed down and took the time to realize it was still pitch black outside. I looked through a window in the house and saw it was 1:00 a.m I sighed and went back to sleep hopefully having a better dream than the last.

I woke up again only this time it was 9:00 a.m and we had to go over to the Red garden in 1 hour. My mother was already up and running as was the rest of the garden. I got up and decided to get all my chores done now. After that was done I got really I wanted to look presentable for Juliet. Gosh what is this girl doing to me? _Eh, you love her this happens _really your bugging me now? _Sorry doing my job_ well you don't need to do it so much!_ Oh whatever it's time to go let's go get your hearts desire _go away! Ugh! I hate fighting with myself. "Gnomeo! Time to go!" My mother called the words that I used to think of bad but now I was eager I pretended I didn't want to go.

We walked through the alley I pretended to be reluctant but Benny wouldn't stop ranting and it was starting to annoy me. My mother knocked on the gate repeating the same events of last time. I heard the rod sling up and pull the gate open Juliet was at the gate again. "Hello" she murmured politely much like last time only now she didn't look shy just polite as usual. This time my mother wasn't so harsh. "Hello" she replied politely not giving a smile like Juliet was but she wasn't as harsh as last time. Juliet smiled at me in secrecy I smiled back winking at her she giggled. She danced to her fathers side just like last time. I saw her lips were slightly a lighter pink.

Her dress was a bit darker as well. Had Mr. Capulet given her a new paint job? It looked like it. "Ugh! Really we have to do this? Again? I've dealt with the blueberries long enough!" Tybalt ranted ruining the quiet. "Tybalt. Stop unless you want to see me mad." Juliet said calmly quietly but firmly. Tybalt looked at her. Her face was calm but her eyes were firm and honest. Tybalt was smart enough to keep quiet after that. My mother and I both smiled now gratefully. Both of us looking at her and returned the smile earnestly. Tybalt's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the exchange "are you guys seeing this? Juliet… Them….I….Ugh!" Tybalt yelled and stalked off. "Awww did someone not get enough sleep last night?" Juliet replied in a baby-ish voice. I bit back the laughter that threatened to explode everyone was except for Tybalt who turned and glared at her before stalking off angrily.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Juliet murmured. I couldn't hold it in anymore no one could everyone burst into laughter some falling on the ground. Juliet just looked at us weirdly biting back laughing at us. The Prince called us to order then. We all looked at him and Juliet walked up to her pedestal slowly halfway up the steps. "Well you all know the rules it's the exact same process as last time so yeah. I will see you all at the end of the night." The Prince said smiling and Juliet walked all the way up while he walked down. They exchanged glances and Juliet proceeded up. She waited for the Prince to be gone out the gate to speak.

"Okay so here was are again. I know most of you don't want to be here. But there's nothing we can do. I'm pretty sure he's going to continue this until everyone is at least on friend bases. So the more positive we think the faster we get this over with." Everyone agreed knowing she was right. All the teenage girl gnomes were all still envious of her looks and voice and how she had all the guys on their knees for her. I was amazed she chose me over all the other guys who were on their knees for her. I couldn't help but feel a little boastful. "Well let's get on with karaoke." She said as enthusiastic as she was the other night. She was just that kind of person I was starting to assume.

She was smiling more brightly then the last time though. She was looking at me beaming. I chuckled and returned her smile with one of my own. "Okay since there's not going to be many volunteers I'm just drawing right away. But it's going to be girl and girl and boy and boy pairs. Okay?" Juliet said.

She got several okay again. "And the first pair is…Me- what does that keep happening- anyway and…Trisha!" She announced laughing a bit. Trisha laughed and ran up. "Okay you pick the song." Juliet said to Trisha smiling almost laughing at the coincidence. "Hmm I'd say Wannabe!" Trisha said excitedly jumping up and down. Juliet laughed and shook her head but handed her a microphone.

(_Juliet, _Trisha, **Both)**

Yo I'll tell you what I want What I really, really want

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really, really want._

I'll tell you I what I want

What I really, really want

So tell me what you want

_What you really, really want_

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,

I wanna really, really, really

Wanna zig-a-zig ah.

If you want my future

_Forget my past_

_If you wanna get with me_

_Better make it fast._

Now don't go wastin'

_My precious time_

_Get your act together_

_We could be just fine._

I'll tell you what I want

What I really, really want

So tell me what you want

_What you really, really want_

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really

Wanna zig-a-zig ah.

If you wanna be my lover

**You gotta get wit' my friends**

**Make it last forever**

**Friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover**

**You have got to give**

**Takin' is to easy**

**But that's the way it is.**

So Whatcha think about that Now you know how I feel Say you can handle my love Are you for real I won't be hasty

I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say

GoodbyeYo, I'll tell you what I want

What I really, really want

So tell me what you want

_What you really, really want_

I'll tell you what I want

What I really, really want

So tell me what you want what you really, really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig ah

If you wanna be my lover

**You gotta get wit' my friends**

**Make it last forever**

**Friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover**

**You have got to give**

**Takin is too easy but that's the way it is. **

So here's a story from a to z

You wanna get wit' me

You better listen carefully

We got em in the place Who likes it in your face

We got G like MC who likes it on an

Easy V she doesn't come for free

(_She's a real lady)_

_And as for me well_

_You'll see_

Slam your body down

And wind it all around

Slam your body down

And wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover

**You gotta get wit' my friends**

**Make it last forever**

**Friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover **

**You have got to give**

**Takin is too easy**

**But that's the way it is. **

If you wanna be my lover You gotta ,you gotta You gotta slam, slam Make it last forever

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around

_Slam your body down with the zig-a-zig ah._

If you wanna be my lover.

Everyone burst into applause Trish and Juliet thanked them laughing. Trisha ran down and came to my side holding her chin up smiling and bouncing up and down. Clearly proud of herself. I laughed at the sight of my evil little sister so energetic and perky. I was surprised Juliet could sing like that. In that particular way. Singing like an angel and then rapping with my sister. Haha the thought was hilarious if I didn't see it for myself I wouldn't have believed anyone.

"Okay let's move on with the draw for the boys it's your turn." She smirked

"The first draw is…Gnomeo! Second…James! Third…Zach! And forth…Chris!" Juliet said into the microphone I stared at her it was rigged I could tell. She smirked at me then it turned into a genuine smile that made me melt. Oh she's despicable. "Okay guys choose your song" she said clearly amused at the choice. We all huddled and finally decided we would do come down with love by all star weekend. We didn't tell them we did though we made it a surprise.

(Gnomeo, **All)**

I've been stopping at green lights

Got lost on my way home

I'm sleepwalking at night

I put my shirt on inside out

Umbrella in the sun

My head up in the clouds

My friends just laugh at me

There's only one thing it could be

I've come down with love Got bit by the bug I'm sick and I feel confused I know it's true I've come down with love I can't get enough I won't break this fever I need her I'm bit by the bug I've come down with love

I've come down with love.

You got me tripping on my feet

My mind starts racing

And my heart forgets to beat

When you start to walk my way

I forget where I am can't find a word to say

My friends just laugh at me

There's no cure for this disease

I've come down with love Got bit by the bug I'm sick and I feel confused I know it's true I've come down with love I can't get enough I won't break this fever I need her I'm bit by the bug I've come down with love I've come down with love

Don't need a shot

Don't need a doctor

They can't make me okay

It's up to you

Give me an answer

Because I'm trying just to see you

I only wanna feel you

Dying just to hear you say

I've come down with love

Got bit by the bug

I'm sick and I feel confused I know it's true.

I've come down with love Got bit by the bug I'm sick and I feel confused I know it's true I've come down with love

**I can't get enough**

I won't break this fever I need her I'm bit by the bug I've come down with love (x5)

We've come down with love.

Everyone burst into applause just like they did with Juliet and Trisha. We thanked them all a couple times and ran down eager to no longer be the attention of the night. Juliet ran back up touching my arm on her way, which almost froze me, but I kept going before I would feel the full affect.

"Okay guys we are taking a little break for now. So feel free to the food table but you guys may want to get there before Tybalt. Just saying anyway go on. See you guys in about an hour." Juliet said into the microphone and then bounced down the stairs.

She stayed by her pedestal I saw her leaning against it waiting. "Not hungry" I asked walking over she smiled. "Nah already ate. So did Tybalt but that's not seeming to stop him" She said looking over to see Tybalt putting half the food on his plate. "You?" She asked. I knew what she meant. "Nah not really" I replied. She just nodded absentmindedly. I walked up so I was next to her and leaned against her pedestal as well as she was. I looked at her and she looked back. I saw it there in her eyes the longing, the sadness that she didn't usually show. I knew why though and she knew that. She knew that she could come to me and I would understand.

She leaned her head on my shoulder then. I smiled "it's going to be okay Juliet. I promise." I whispered in her ear. She nodded but didn't say anything as if she couldn't trust her voice at the moment. I took her hand and started rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb in soothing circles.

I saw her smile a little. But there were tears going down her face but they were slowing to a stop. I didn't know how long we were like that but the others were starting to return. She noticed, kissed my cheek gently and then pulled away from me. I didn't let go of her hand just yet but I knew I had to so I let go just as the others would be able to see us she walked away as did I. The others came up and started talking to me but I just nodded and Mm-hm'd in all the right places not really listening. I was thinking about Juliet knowing that we would never be accepted. And that was just something we needed to except.

**Okay this is the longest chapter I have ever written! So I'm really happy about that I hope you enjoyed because it took me forever to write this. No hate you don't like don't read constructive criticism is all I will handle. I want 45 reviews! Hope you liked it!**


	14. TYBALT!

Okay first off, I am so, so, so sorry! My computer was broken for 2 weeks! I almost went insane. Okay so I am continuing both stories don't worry about that. I'll stop boring you guys and get on with it. I own nothing and enjoy.

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

The bonding activities were getting started again so Juliet had to get back on her pedestal. I sighed; I couldn't believe something like this had happened. In one night I managed to fall in love with a red. Of course it didn't matter to me what color her hat was. Juliet was in the middle of walking up her pedestal stairs when her Dad stopped her. Grabbing her arm. He had a stern look on his face.

He started to look angry. I studied her expression it was…scared, confused but most of all defeated. Her Dad's face was irritated and had a look of betrayal on it. Suddenly her face looked mad as well. She started retorting to whatever he was saying. Shock flitted across his face then more anger. They were both whisper-shouting. Suddenly Juliet gave up something I'd never seen before. She let the sadness cover her features and tears started to fall. She put her hands up in surrender and walked away.

I watched as she ran out of the garden. I began to follow her. Lord Red Brick got to my mom and then Mom started to walk toward me. So I ran to the gate and followed Juliet out. I found her sitting next to the Orchid looking at it sadly. "Juliet what happened?"

Juliet's P.O.V (First time in this story)

Gnomeo and I were perfectly happy except for the fact that we knew we would never be accepted by our gardens. But we knew we didn't need that to be happy. I'd give up my whole world just to be with him. We were leaning against my pedestal out of sight of anyone; we were just silently standing there with my head on his shoulder. It would last forever but it had to end.

We saw the gnomes starting to come back so we parted with a sigh and a sad look. I smiled at him slightly then kissed his cheek and walked slowly back to my pedestal. I was in the middle of walking back up when Dad stopped me.

"Juliet we need to talk." My dad said sternly.

Okay now I was confused he looked actually mad. "Yes?" I asked carefully.

"Tybalt, has told me a few things…about you and…the blue garden specifically Lady Blue Bury's son." He said. Oh no! Tybalt! But we were so careful!

"Erm…what was it that erm Tybalt er told you?" I asked nervously. This was not going well. I am SO going to get Tybalt!

"That you two have a romance going on. Despite the feud!" He said angrily he looked as if he'd never been more betrayed in his life. "Juliet their whole family is evil! They killed your own mother!" I noticed people were starting to stare but I didn't care that sparked me. "No they're not! Dad they are good people. They didn't purposely murder Mom! It was an accident! And if that's the way you think take this in. They're thinking the exact same thing about us! And besides what's it matter? If you really loved me you'd be able to put your hate aside and let me have the one thing that makes me happy!" I said angrily. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that. I didn't let him say anything. "And are you just calling them evil because their hats are different colors? Would you hate them if they were green? Or purple? Or even Red? Or do you just hate them because they're Blue? Is it some ancient history thing? That you hate them? It's a huge misunderstanding! But if it is just because they are Blue then that's called racism. And clearly you don't love me enough to let go of your hate. So thanks." I said.

I then put my arms up in surrender and let the misery have me. I ran out of the garden everyone staring. I didn't care, I don't plan on going back anyway. I ran into the Lawrence garden into the greenhouse and collapsed beside the orchid. I let the tears fall I broke into sobs that were out of my control. I stared at the Orchid sadly. "Why did this have to happen?" I whispered to it feeling completely idiotic. Suddenly Gnomeo walked in the greenhouse. He looked concerned "Juliet what happened?" He asked worriedly. "Tybalt." I answered through my tears.

**Ooooh! And the plot thickens! How evil is Tybalt? Okay guys I'm pushing it a little 50 reviews please! I want your opinion please! You guys are so great sorry for the shortness! How did I do with Juliet's P.O.V? Let me know! You guys are so amazing! So please make me a happy writer and review!**


	15. My Accidental Happily Ever After

Okay, you guys are lucky. I am a huge pushover. I can't help it I need to update another chapter. Haha I can't imagine how you feel if the suspense is killing ME. It is almost like I am the reader not the writer. Well I do read them just to check for mistakes, things that don't make sense and that. I am superstitious and paranoid. I swear I laugh at myself sometimes. Anyway, onto the story.

**I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet…I just mess with the characters. **

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

"Tybalt." She answered through her tears her voice broken. I felt my whole body freeze with tension. I couldn't believe it. _I_ didn't even think Tybalt would do something like that. "Gnomeo?" She whispered worriedly she stood up suddenly when I didn't respond. "Gnomeo? Gnomeo!" She said grabbing my face and shaking it gently. I finally figured out how to speak again. "It's okay, so is that what you and your dad were talking about?" I whispered. She nodded slightly. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck tightly in embrace. I wrapped my arms around her waist burying my face in her shoulder.

We both froze when we heard commotion from the alley. I felt Juliet look over my shoulder and let go of me. We walked to a whole in the fence a small one we could both peek through. We saw both our families especially our parents glaring hatefully at each other. "I cannot believe my daughter ran after your son!" Her father hissed at my mom. I flinched. "Oh believe it Uncle Red Brick, I know what I saw. And then _Juliet _ran out and the _blue_ followed her." Tybalt sneered on Juliet's name and the word 'blue' I heard Juliet sigh next to me.

I hated the sad look on her face. Suddenly before either of us could say anything they were fighting. Both of our jaws dropped. But we didn't have time for that we both darted for the alley as they darted for each other. We went through the small opening we usually went through and jumped between them. They skidded to a stop. "ENOUGH!" Both Juliet and me screamed at them. They jumped and looked shocked. I suddenly remembered the horrible dream I had last night. I couldn't let that happen. "What do you think your doing?" Juliet yelled at them furious. Finally blowing her temper they struck a nerve for both of us. "Uh, we were sort of in the middle of fighting." Tybalt said as if it was obvious.

"Why? Dad did you not hear anything I said to you before I very dramatically I might add charged out of the garden?" She said and scowled at her father and Tybalt. "Juliet, listen…" They both started. "No YOU listen. Whether you have this crazy, idiotic feud with them caused by ancient history and an accident does not mean you decide to try to kill each other!" She hissed menacingly. "I won't let you hurt them." She continued they were all shocked. "I couldn't have said it better myself." I said to Mom. My mother stared exasperatedly at me. Benny hissed but Shroom came and stood next to me nodding. They ignored him. "Why are you letting her trick you Gnomeo?" Benny hissed glaring at Juliet.

That was it. I turned and faced Benny and advanced toward him. Juliet gasped and grabbed my arm. "No Gnomeo! It's okay! It's okay! You don't need to fight your own cousin. Besides I expected that. He has every right to think that. After all I'm sort of hated bye your family." She said sadly looking me in the eyes intently. I sighed and backed away. "Theatrical isn't she. Makes you believe she actually cares." Benny and my mother hissed glaring hatefully at her. She winced slightly. "We almost let our guard down. But then we find out about this she is just like the rest of them Gnomeo cold and soulless. Make my son fall for you so you can use him against us!" My mother hissed at her. She winced squeezing her eyes shut then opening them again they seemed wet. "I-I I can see why you wo-would think th-that. But I do love your son Lady Blue Bury. Please try to believe that." She whispered shakily keeping her eyes closed.

"What. Is. Your. Problem? She never did anything to hurt us! She wouldn't to save her own life. Why can't you leave her alone? Just hating someone because of who her father is, is called racism." I glowered at Mom. "Gnomeo, I just told you not to fight your cousin. That applies to your mother to. You don't need to fight your family. Especially not for me." She said finally opening her eyes. "Huh, I almost believed you there. Oh wait no I didn't" Benny hissed mockingly. She literally cringed backing away slightly. "Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that." Lord Red Brick finally stepped. "Do not talk to my best friend like that!" Nanette said at the same time. "Dad you were talking to me like that not one hour ago!" Juliet whispered. "And thank you Nanette but it's okay." She continued not daring letting her voice go louder than a whisper.

I hated seeing what my family was doing to her. I hated how she wasn't even fighting back. "Wow, I am really surprised she hasn't lost her patience and retorted yet." Benny said. Nanette hissed, as did I. "Because she will take anything you throw at her with a smile as long as she doesn't need to fight you. Because she is not like that she would fight you to save her life!"

I finally snapped. I shouted at them. My own family I hadn't been paying attention to Dolly though but she was irritated and she literally pounced at Juliet. My head whipped around and I saw Juliet simply step out of the way catch Dolly's arm and set her on her feet. Dolly gawked at her, Trisha smirked at her and Juliet smiled at her. Trisha came and stood by Juliet and I. Trisha and Juliet exchanged a smile. "No Trish they got to you to!" Dolly moaned and cursed under her breath. "Now, now Dolly you know your not supposed to use that language. If you must you have to say smurf." Trish smirked I started laughing. (A/N I could not resist putting that in there!)

Juliet just stood there her family advanced toward us slightly. Before I could look Tybalt came rushing at me with a shovel. "No!" Juliet screeched and jumped in front of me taking the blow the trowel hit her directly in the hat before Tybalt realized what he was doing. Suddenly Juliet was on the floor in front of me unconscious. I almost attacked Tybalt but I let go of my hate for her. I knew the Reds were expecting me to either attack or start laughing I did neither. Instead I dropped to my knees next to her started sobbing into her chest not caring about the audience. I pulled my head away to look at her face to see the damage and gasped. Right there on her beautiful face was a scratch from the top of her right eyebrow to her bottom lip.

I looked at Tybalt in horror. He stared back regretfully. "I cannot believe I just did that." He whispered hatefully at himself. I felt bad for him he just slashed his cousin in the face with a trowel. I wasn't mad at him at all. Seeing the look on his face. He did have a heart. And he was feeling remorse for his cousin right now.

I began sobbing into her chest again Trisha came to my side and sobbed into her stomach. "She's my sister! We have to do something!" Trisha sobbed loudly and desperately I nodded. Shroom jumped on her skirt and looked down shaking his head. Featherstone came out gasped and lay down next to us wrapping his neck around her body. Everyone else was frozen like they couldn't grasp what just happened. "No" Lord Red Brick whispered. "No!" He shouted and ran up to her. He started gently shaking her. "Come on Juliet come on! You can't leave me like your mother did. You're all I have Jules please!" He said trying to get her conscious. I had this horrible feeling that she wasn't going to. Mom was kneeling close to her head now as well. "Poor dear." She whispered. "Don't worry Gnomeo. She will wake up. I am so sorry I had no right to be so cruel after she was so polite." I looked at Mom and smiled slightly and hugged her. Trisha joined our embrace. When we pulled away Mom started whispering to Juliet. "Don't worry dear your going to be okay. Please be okay. My son needs you wake up Juliet. For him. For your dad. For Nanette. For- what's his name? Featherstone. For Featherstone. For Trisha. For Shroom. For your mother. For everyone who cares about you. Including me. I know after what I just said that might be hard to believe but it's time I realized you are part of my sons life and he is part of yours and your Dad and I even decided that it was time to accept that."

I beamed then as did Trisha and just about everyone else. We were wrong. We were going to be accepted. Lord Red Brick nodded and whispered. "Yes Jules. Please I don't want to lose you. Gnomeo doesn't want to lose you none of us do. Please wake up. She moved slightly her head lolling to lean on her shoulder as if her neck was strong enough to hold it up. I knew she was tough. It was Tybalt's turn to kneel next to her now. "Juliet, I am sorry. I should of never told anyone it was none of my business this is all my fault. Please hang in there cuz' for Gnomeo. The one who released you from the red garden for once." He chuckled.

Juliet's P.O.V

It all happened fast suddenly we were all claiming ourselves. I heard what everyone was saying. I literally felt what they were feeling and tried to wake myself up. But I couldn't I was slipping and there was nothing to hold onto. Suddenly, I heard Gnomeo's words in my head. From the night he gave me the necklace. The night we declared love for each other.

_Flashback,_

"_What's this all about Gnomeo?"_

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_Well you didn't need to go to such extents" I'd hated and loved seeing what he'd done for me._

"_Oh no I did." He replied certainly. "Oh and I wanted to give you this." He held out the gold choker that I was still wearing. I remembered how I loved it and him. He was the only thing that kept me from losing it. I had no idea how I lived without him. _

"_Gnomeo you seriously shouldn't have!" I'd gushed smiling widely._

"_Well I thought I'd give it to you before I tell you this." He took my hand stared me straight in the eye smiling. I was confused._

"_Tell me what?" I'd been curious. _

_"__Tell you that, I um, I think I… Wait no that didn't come out right. Oh whatever what I'm trying to say is that… I love you Juliet."_

_Tears had spouted in my eyes and I threw myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "I love you to Gnomeo." I whispered in his ear. _

_He pulled away then smiling. "Here" he said simply and he put the necklace around my neck._

_I turned around and smiled at him. "Perfect" he murmured. I blushed more than I had before and it was embarrassing. He chuckled._

_We ate and I was sitting in his lap afterwards. My head leaning on his shoulder and my head against his neck. He was humming Tiny Dancer in my ear. It was getting dark. _

_Neither of us cared. We'd been talking and he said something playfully cocky and got a playful swat in the face. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked playfully outraged._

_I'd just rolled my eyes and laughed. He joined. It was very dark. We spent the night out. It was the place where no one could disturb us. I drifted and dreamed of the love of my life._

_End Flashback._

I held onto that. It was my only thing to hold onto. I held onto precious memories. The short years with Mom and Dad when we were all happy. When I first met Nanette the great memories we had. And finally the Day I met Gnomeo and all the memories we have and the ones we soon will have. I will wake up. I need to my family and friends need me. And I need them. I would fight it the way my mom couldn't I needed to be strong for them. They needed me and I needed them. I refuse to give up like Mom did. I couldn't be weak now. Gnomeo was murmuring to me. "Juliet, I love you. Juliet I am so sorry." I heard the murmurs of my father as well. "Please Jules we all need and love you." When I heard my old nickname it snapped me. I HAD to wake up. It was a MUST!

I felt myself going down a tunnel. Suddenly I couldn't hear any voices anymore. But I saw Mom. Standing there in the white dress she wore on her and Dads wedding day. "Hello, Jules." Mom murmured softly. "Mom." I whispered at a loss of words. "I missed you. But I need to know. How do I get back to them? How do I wake up?" I whispered. "Aw baby I miss you to. I'm never far sweetheart." Suddenly lightning struck me. "There will be one more strike watch the skies I taught you how to identify when and where lightning would happen. Get stroked again if you want to return. Love you sweetheart." Then she disappeared I would have started calling for her but I had no time. I stared at the skies. I saw light start up in a cloud I ran under it and a bolt of lightning struck me again. I felt myself smile and fall unconscious. There. I heard the voices again. Gnomeo's most.

My body reconnected itself and my eyelids fluttered and opened staring into an ocean. "Gnomeo?" I whispered sitting up. "Juliet." He sighed grabbing me and trapping me in an embrace. He was on his feet suddenly taking me with him and spun my around. I laughed and banged his chest. Everyone smiled laughed and made up. I was so happy. It was like a fairy tale. 'And they all lived happily ever after' I smiled at that. We were finally accepted.

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

I was hovering over Juliet's still body staring at her eyelids. I blinked for a second and heard her voice. "Gnomeo?" "Juliet." Was all I managed to sigh. I picked her up and spun her she laughed we watched as everyone made up. I was so happy. We were accepted finally. After years of feuding there was a truce. Trisha stole Juliet from me sneakily and hugged her waist tightly. Juliet laughed and hugged her back. "I thought we lost you sissy." Trish whispered. Juliet beamed and her eyes watered. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Never. I promise." Juliet whispered in response. I smiled we were going to be okay. The Prince stepped in then. "Well Juliet. I guess our plan worked out quite nicely." "I agree" she replied nodding to him. I stared at her questioningly. "Well we were out to end the feud from the start and throw in a few more complications then just two bonding parties." Juliet explained. "But it turned out throwing quirks in there wasn't necessary with you and Juliet falling in love. Everything worked out quite nicely." The Prince finished. Everyone grasped and got over it fast and went back to celebrating.

There was a party at the red garden. Before it was over Juliet and I snuck away. We headed to the Lawrence garden. As soon as we got there I picked her up and kissed her. Slow and passionate. She pulled away slightly for air smiled and kissed me again. This wasn't the end though. Only the beginning.

**And They All Lived Happily Ever After!**

**THE END.**

**How was it? It's over now 15 chapters. My first finished story. Feels good please don't stop reviewing! I love you all! I want your opinion! I may make a sequel. Thank you all my reviewers and viewers! I might start writing for Twilight to. So if your interested **** please read! Bye for now!**


	16. New Story Alert! Please Read!

**Okay. I am done with this story. But before I do a sequel I am going to write this story in Juliet's P.O.V with the occasional Gnomeo's P.O.V. I am making the suspense harder I know. Sorry about that. I just figured that maybe you would want to see the story from Juliet's side. How she really felt when the blues came through the door. What she had to do the bonding. Who the Prince is. Why nobody finds out in the other story. Spoiler Alert: They are just friends but it was partially Juliet's idea for the bonding. She was sick of Tybalt being so egotistical. Anyway I am gonna start on the other story. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
